


Tease

by sammylovesde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Teasing, gagged!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylovesde/pseuds/sammylovesde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is a horny fifteen-year-old and Dean is a master of self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue!
> 
> This is a response to an anon prompt on tumblr asking for Sam to be a relentless tease and for Dean to lose it :) I loved the prompt so much I'm making plans for a prequel and a sequel so keep an eye out if you enjoy this one!
> 
> As always, my inboxes here and at sammylovesde.tumblr.com are always open for wincesty prompts in any shape or form!
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and concrit are loved and appreciated!   
> xx

'Jesus Christ!' Dean thought, as he got an eyeful of his little brother strutting around the hotel room in a tight, white wifebeater and a pair of black boxer briefs.

It was NOT that hot outside. The brothers were stuck in a no-name motel in Nowheresville, Wisconsin, in the middle of March. Hell, there was still a little bit of snow on the ground, there was no need for Sam to be waltzing around in next to nothing.

"Sammy, I’m goin’ out!" Dean called out, hoping a round at the local bar would tamp down his sudden hard on.

He’d made a promise to himself early on that he wouldn’t go all the way with Sam until he turned sixteen. And now, just a few months away  
from his birthday, Sam was staging a coup, doing everything possible to tease Dean to the point of cracking.

So yeah, going out was the best option if Sammy insisted on lounging around in tight clothes with his legs splayed open.

Sam looked over at his big brother and pouted.

"You’re not going to pick up though, right?" he asked, genuine insecurity creeping into his voice.

Dean smiled softly.

"Course not kiddo, just wanna hustle some more money for us. See if we can’t get a proper dinner tomorrow night."

Sam was fifteen and growing like a weed, already rivaling Dean in height, and the promise of real food put his worries at ease.

"Fine. Just come home tonight?" Sam asked and Dean grinned.

"You know I will. Get your homework done and I’ll be back before you know it."

Sam rolled his eyes but refused to inform his big brother that he’d done his homework, and even prepared for the next days’s lessons while waiting for Dean to return from his crap job at the local 7/11.

Dean left Sam with a kiss and a promise to be back soon, making his way to the local pool hall.

True to his word, he kept strictly to hustling the locals and didn’t bat an eye at the half drunk women sending promising leers his way. Ever since he and Sam had started whatever it was they had between them a year ago, Dean had sworn off random hookups and become a monogamous man, living for Sam and only Sam.

He worked hard and fast, collecting more than enough to provide for the next week and a half, before calling it quits and returning back to the motel - back to Sam.

Of course, Sam had been busy as well in his brother’s absence.

Dean opened the motel door and stood in shock, greeting stuck in the back of his throat.

Sam was laying on the couch, naked as the day he was born, cupping his perfect cock and moaning along with the crappy porn that came with late night tv.

"S-Sammy?" Dean stuttered, trying to process the image in front of him.

Sam looked back, a blissful expression on his features as he rolled his balls in his palm.

"Deaaan." the word was drawn out and desperate, and before he realized what he was doing, Dean was stripped naked and laying over his brother on the couch, devouring his mouth in a desperate kiss.

"Sammy, baby, fuck" he groaned, feeling his little brother grin against his own lips.

"Like what you see big brother? Been trying for weeks to make you give in." Sam confided and Dean snarled, memories of his little brother bent over in too tight jeans, perky nipples showing through too thin fabric dancing through his head.

"You little fucker." he growled and Sam chuckled.

"Wanted you to take me, make me yours." he explained and Dean shuddered, wanting nothing more than to do as Sam asked.

"Dad was around." Dean pointed out and Sam smirked.

"So? I can be real quiet when you want me to be, when you hold your hand over my mouth, make me swallow all the noises I’m dying to   
make”

Dean felt a spurt of precome at that.

"That what you want? Want me to gag you like we used to when Dad was just on bed over? Like the thrill of getting caught?"

Sam whimpered and Dean grinned ferally, thankful to once more be the one in control.

"Don’t worry baby, I’ll keep you quiet" Dean said, sliding his big hand over Sam’s mouth and stifling his brother’s resulting whine 

"These walls are real thin, don’t want anyone hearing you loosin’ it"

Dean ducked his head and began biting and sucking at Sam’s nipples, relishing in the stifled whimpers he felt against his palm

He sucked his way back up Sam’s neck, letting his stubble rasp against the sensitive skin there before taking his brother’s earlobe in his mouth.

"Want me to eat you out?" He whispered filthily, licking the shell of Sam’s ear.

Sam moaned in response and Dean lifted his hand to hear it.

"I’ll get you all wet baby, fuck you with my tongue, suck your sweet little hole. That what you want?" He purred.

"Fuck! Yeah Dean, please. Fuck me!"

Dean grinned and reached down to the floor, picking up his discarded boxers and stuffing them in Sam’s mouth.

"Gotta stay quiet Sammy." He reminded as he slid his way down his brother’s lithe body, pausing to nip at Sam’s hipbones and swipe his tongue at the head of his cock teasingly.

Sam writhed against the cushions, the balled up cotton in his mouth drowning his pleas and the startled gasp he made when Dean tossed his legs over broad shoulders, forcing Sam’s hips up and leaving him vulnerable.

"Fuck baby, look so good. So pink and perfect, just for me." Dean murmured against the skin of Sam’s thigh, breath ghosting warm over his baby brother’s furled entrance.

He looked up to catch Sam’s gaze and held it as he stuck his tongue out, barely teasing the skin close to the pucker and chuckling when Sam tossed his head back, breath dampening the fabric as he cried out.

Deciding he’d teased enough, Dean ducked his head down and buried his face between Sammy’s cheeks, eyes fluttering shut at the first   
taste of his brother’s unmistakable musk. He began to work in earnest, wet, sloppy kisses placed against Sam’s hole, sucking at the tight ring until he could push his tongue inside.

Sam was a mess, shaking and sweating on the polyester cushions, his hands buried in the short strands of Dean’s hair as his hips rode his  
brother’s face.

"Mmm Sammy, so hungry for it aren’t ya?" Dean breathed as he came up for air. His brother’s hands pulled at his hair, desperate to push him back down. Dean batted them away, reaching up to pull the boxers from Sam’s mouth.

"Dean! Dean please, fuck me please!" Sam cried desperately and Dean shushed him, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"Not yet Sammy." He said and his brother let out a distressed whine.

"Shh shh shh, here baby, get ‘em nice and wet" Dean said, pressing his fingers against Sam’s lips.

His brother took them greedily, soaking them and sucking as though he had another part of Dean’s anatomy in his mouth. Dean groaned at the sensation, feeling his cock twitch in response. He was way past hard and Sam’s mouth on his fingers only added to the delicious pressure gathering in his balls.

Dean leaned down and took the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth, being sure to keep his fingers firmly in Sam’s so he could feel the moans his baby brother was making. He took a breath and opened his jaw, taking Sam all the way down until his nose was buried in the wiry curls surrounding the shaft. Sam’s hips jolted and he opened his mouth in shock, causing Dean’s fingers to slip free.

The older brother quickly took his hand back and pressed the tip of one slick finger against Sam’s twitching hole, grinning around the cock in his mouth when it slid in without much resistance.

He worked the finger in and out before adding another, scissoring them while moving his head back up to suck just the tip of Sam’s leaking cock.

Dean once again made eye contact with Sam, sending him a nasty wink before curling his fingers against the little bundle of nerves inside Sam’s tight channel, causing his younger brother to scream.

Dean worked Sam’s prostate relentlessly while suckling steadily on the head of his brother’s cock, humming in response to the noises each movement pulled out of Sam.

"Dean! Shit De, I’m gonna come! Dean I’m coming! Fuck" Sam managed breathlessly and Dean pulled his mouth off to grin ferally at his brother, grabbing the base of Sam’s cock with his unoccupied hand and squeezing to stave off Sam’s orgasm.

"Dean! Please!" Sam cried, desperate and confused.

"You gonna keep teasin’ me? Keep tryin’ to make me go back on my word?" He asked and he saw the moment Sam got it, the moment he realized that he hadn’t won, that Dean had been onto his game from the beginning.

"Sammy? Answer me baby. You gonna lay off and wait til I’m ready to give it to you?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes! Shit Dean! I’m sorry! I’ll wait! I promise just please!" He sobbed and Dean’s grin softened as he relaxed his grip.

"Good boy. Alright, come for me Sammy, lemme see that beautiful cock spill all over. C’mon baby." he encouraged, still working his fingers inside of Sam as he pumped his rock hard dick.

It took three good strokes before Sam came with a cry, come splashing on his belly and his fingers curled into fists.

Dean waited before gently slipping his fingers out and getting off of the couch, returning a moment later with a warm washcloth to clean the mess.

Sam was still trying to calm his breathing, and once clean, Dean picked him up carefully and placed him on the bed,sliding in behind him and pulling his brother to his chest.

"Just rest baby" he said softly and Sam rolled to face him, tucking his head under Dean’s chin and sighing.

"I’m sorry." Sam muttered against his brother’s skin and Dean shushed him.

"Don’t worry about it now Sammy. It’s alright, we’ll talk later. Get some sleep." Dean replied, shifting closer and curling his arms around Sam.

The movement brought Dean’s still hard cock into contact with Sam’s thigh and he hissed, jerking his hips back.

Sam startled and looked up at his brother’s almost pained expression.

"De, lemme help." He said, despite the fact that he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Dean shook his head.

"I’ll take care of it later, I think I wore you out." he said chuckling, and Sam frowned but conceded, realizing that he was bone tired and already losing the fight to stay awake.

"Fine, but I owe you." He decided and Dean grinned.

"Hell yeah you do." Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Sam’s head, pulling him closer and smiling softly as he felt his brother’s breathing even out.

Damn right Sam owed him, and Dean was already making plans.


End file.
